New Flock on the Blockwell a member of one
by Starfishesrule
Summary: A new character is introduced to the flock what will happen when they meet up.


Hi, for those of you who don't know me I'm Conner. Just Conner, no last name, middle name no nothing. I envy all of you who are reading this right now because you think this is all fiction. You can go to sleep every night believing that all the horrors I deal with on a daily bases are just part of your storybooks. Well if you want to keep believing that put this down and don't think about again. But if you want to hear my story keep on trucking. I grew up in a small room, a very very small room. Some may even call it a cage. In truth that is what it was. My twin brother Zachary grew up next to me on my right. Ali, who was a year older than me, grew up on my left. Zachary and Ali were really "close" and if you don't get the air quotes, it doesn't matter. Because everything change when we tried to escape our Prison. Some of you know it as The School, but me and my friends never gave it a name. It was my 14th birthday when we managed to escape. I knew it was too good to be true when no one came after us. 3 days later at least 200 erasers swarmed us. We were good fighters but no one is that good. We lasted about 20 minutes until everything I knew changed. I was fighting side by side with my brother Ali had her back to ours. That's when she dove away from us. Don't ask me why because I can't figure it out even though I relive that moment in my dreams almost every night. The erasers surrounded her and my brother rushed to her aid. But there was no hope for them. The erasers ripped them to shreds. As soon as I saw that I bolted away from it all. I knew I was faster than the erasers but I didn't get much flying practice so I knew that they would outlast me. I kept thinking to myself, "If only I had some powers!" I often heard the white-coats talk about how the other "experiments have usually developed them by this age. About half an hour later I could hear the erasers on my tail. When the first one got within about 10 feet of me I felt something tingle in side of me, and a sudden burst of wind caught the eraser and shot him down about 100 feet. I couldn't figure out how in the H E double hockey sticks that had happened. Then when the next one got close to me, he burst into freaking flames. Air and Fire. I started to make the connection. I got my first powers! Power over the elements! I jetted towards the ground where there was a lake, and of course some earth so I could confirm my suspicions. I really didn't know what to do so I kind of just raised my hands and concentrated on the water. It floated up and was under my complete control. I hurled about 300 gallons of water over my pursuers. It didn't have much effect so I decided to use some dirt. I buried about 50 of them. No matter how many erasers I made spontaneously combust they just kept coming. I knew my fist estimate of how many there were must have been horribly incorrect. They kept getting closer and closer. And the effort was exhausting me. When I was completely surrounded and almost all out of breath about 20 of them jumped on me.

I don't remember much after that. All I know is that there are six other kids crowding over me in a shabby hotel room. This one Mocha covered girl started talking way to loud and her voice rang in my ear.. "Oh my gosh like Max he is finally awake I totally thought he was going to die and we were going to have to leave him here and the hotel people or motel I can never tell the difference were gonna like come in here and find him and they would like have the police draw are faces and put them on the news again and say we killed him and mph…" A tall kid shoved his hand in front of her mouth, much to my relief. He has a kind of blank stare and he really isn't focusing on anything. This blond girl who looks a year or two older than Ali walks forward and asks " Who are you?" I ask the same thing back to her. She gives me a one over and introduces herself as "Max, and this is Fang, Iggy, the motor mouth is Nudge, Gazzy and this is Angel" Some of these names are totally bogus. Maybe I should make up something cool like…oh well might as well give them my name. "I'm Conner, why did you Kidnap me?" KIDNAP YOU! We saved your freaking life! If I hadn't been for us you would be an omlet by now.

AN:This is my first fanfiction well first chapter. I might put up some more chapters if i get a review. :)


End file.
